Season 3/Episodes
Episode 1-Midnight Mayham Part 1: When a giant cloudy purple magic supernatural creature is destroying the apartment Chester, Harold, and Bunnicula try to stop it and not let Mina see it but this is going to be much harder then they thought. Episode 2-Midnight Mayham Part 2: After Mina got knocked out by a magic blast by the creature and her key gets ended up being destroyed perminately by the laser ghost her pets try to take the ghost down before it ends all of mankind but soon Mina now understands her pets and every supernatural thing including Bunnicula's secret. Episode 3-Abra-Bunnicula: When a Magician name Lizzy The Great and a Female White Rabbit Name Abra came to New Orleans to do a great show Bunnicula fell head-over-heels for her but it turns out that Lizzy is just a crook and Abra is no ordinary rabbit she has magic powers and was the pet of Merlin. Bunnicula and the gang must save her and stop Lizzy's scheme. When Lizzy was send to jail Abra live with Becky not to tell her and get her in the whole supernatural things like Bunnicula use to. Episode 4-Friday 13th: A Black Cat name Kazam have been making trouble in town for causing bad luck but Abra knows that Kazam was Morgan Le Fay's pet. Bunnicula must used both there rabbits foots together to stop him before it's to late. Episode 5-Houdini's Magic Box: Abra once work with The Great Harry Houdini and she told Bunnicula about a Magic Box. Abra told him to protect it but Kazam plans to steal the box from Bunnicula. Can Bunnicula get it back before Kazam used it. Episode 6-The Seven Deadly Chesters: Chester found a ring but it split him into Seven of his personality. Can Bunnicula and the gang put Chester back together. Episode 7-Dancing With Dogs: When Fluffy came back Harold wants give her a gift. Bunnicula helps him by giving him two friendship dog collars put it turns that this collars makes them dance. Can Bunnicula help them stop dancing before it's to let. Episode 8-Top Bunnicula The Wrath of The Golem: Mina won a free trip to New York she and the gang plan to have a great time. Bunnicula and the gang explore New York then they meet Top Cat and his gang. When Benny found a clay kit and read some magic words that the clay turn into a Golem. Abra found out its a make your own Golem kit when Kazam heard about it he stole the kit to make his own Golem to destory New York. Can Bunnicula and Top Cat stop Kazam's monster before it's to late. Episode 9-The Rabbit Family Hoedown: The Rabbit Family invite Bunnicula to there Rabbit Family Hoedown. He was having a great time but an evil Scarecrow plan to ruin the Hoedown can Bunnicula stop the Scarecrow in time. Episode 10-Titanic The Abra Story: Abra tells the story how she spend on The Titanic and how Kazam cause trouble on it. Abra must stop him with a help from a Vampire Rabbit but it turn out to be Bunnicula. Episode 11-The Crossedroads: Mina and her friends went to Mississippi River to have a great time but Scott went to the Crossedroads and met a man name Dib Devlin and made deal with him to become a great guitar player but it turns out Dib Devlin is a demon who wants Scott's soul. Bunnicula challenge Dib Devlin to a guitar duel and save Scott's soul. Episode 12-Some Bunny To Watch Over Me: Mina's friend Becky is in the Hospital and fell in a coma but Abra scenes a dark force over her it turn out to be The Grim Reaper. But a man was preventing that with help from Bunnicula to stop Grim and save Becky. The man that help gang was Becky's Grandfather's Angel he came to her for help. Episode 13-Girl's Night Out: Mina, Abra, & Fluffy have a girls night out but then they heard a strange nose in the house it turn out to be Kazam up to his old trick again. Can the girls stop Kazam and fast. Episode 14-Sherlock Bunnicula The Case of The Missing Bone: Lil Capone's favorite bone is missing and he wants Bunnicula's help to find it. But it turns out it was Lil Capone's siblings Lil Bonnie and Clyde. Episode 15-The Chest-Nator: Bunnicula was having a great time with Abra but a robot cat from the Future that looks like Chester came to Terminant Bunnicula. Can Bunnicula stop this robo-feline before he teminants him. Episode 16-Abra's Brother: When Abra's twin brother Cadabra comes for a visit and he embarrassed her in front of Bunnicula. Can Bunnicula help this two magic rabbit siblings. Episode 17-Cold Turkey & Hot Chicken: The pets where having a picnic when a Turkey with Ice Powers and a Chicken with Fire Powers were having a battle. Can Bunnicula, Chester, and Harold stop this Cold & Hot War before the ruin the picnic. Episode 18-Karaoke Night: When Mina buy a Karaoke Machine for the gang to sing but the machine is magic that make everybody sing. Mina-Rock & Roll, Chester-Classic, Harold-Country, and Bunnicula-Hip Hop. Can the gang stop this singing catasrophe or they well sing forever. Episode 19-Gaze Into The Maze: Bunnicula, Chester, Harold, and Mina fall into a dimension with a gigantic death maze after starring into an amulet and must try to find their way out of it. During the struggle the gang finds an new and very serious threat that is really not funny the Death Emperor. Episode 20-No-body: The gang touch a mysterious glowing rock at the same time that makes the four of them switch bodies. Chester in Bunnicula's body, Bunnicula in Harold's body, Harold in Mina's body, and Mina in Chester's body. Episode 21-Voodon't: The pets see Mina levitating in mid air and staying in one place. They must find out whats making her float and fix it before she starves to death. Turns out it was Kazam with a Voodoo Doll can Bunnicula stop this hoodoo. Episode 22-Trouble At The Magic Castle: Abra took the gang to The Magic Castle in Hollywood. But a ghost of a evil magician wants revenge on both Abra & The Magic Castle. Can Bunnicula and the gang stop this show. Episode 23-Three Houseweepers: Bunnicula and the gang go out on vacation while Abra, Patches, and Lugosi have to look after the apartment but its not going to be as easy as it could be. Patches accidentally uses a magic card that made Marsha and Becky levitate off the ground. Soon the room is dirty and can they fix this before the gang gets home. During the end credits they are still floating in the clouds like their dreaming. Episode 24-Back of the Revenge of the Return of the Curse of the Wheredude: Patches leads Chester, Harold, and Bunnicula on a quest to stop an evil warlord who is really the Death Emperor who is trying to get into their universe. Episode 25-The Return of The Bride of Bunnicula: Bunnicula & Abra where having a dinner date but Bunnicula's Bride return with vengeance and capture him. Can Abra stop her before it's to late. Episode 26-Bunnicula Meets The Purple People Eater: Bunnicula and the gang where having a great time when something came outer space. The Followed the crash site and they can't believe it what they seen it was The Purple People Eater. They even sing a song of it. Episode 27-These 3 are for Jessica Borutski to make. Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31-Rubber Bunn: Bunnicula drains a solar tomato that makes him rubbery. Episode 32-Silent Movie Scare: Mina found an silent movie but it suck Her, Bunnicula, & Abra in it. A ghost of a silent movie actor who trap them wants to takes place. Can Mina and the Rabbits escape this movie. Episode 33-Terror on The Orient Express: Abra took to the gang to Orient Express in Istanbul to ride it to London but their trip turn out to be trouble when Mina goes missing. The gang try to find her looking for clues searching for suspects and theres a bomb on the train. Can the gang must find Mina, catch the crook, & stop the bomb before it's to late. Episode 34-It Takes Two Rabbits To Tango: Theres a dance contest in New Orleans and Bunnicula & Abra dance to the beat to win. But it turns out the contest is a trap can Bunnicula & Abra dance to rhythm of the beat. Episode 35-The Gauntlet of Evil: Kazam tries to get even with his foes but he found a Gauntlet he even heard a voice calling for help to revive someone. When Kazam case a spell it turns out the voice of the Gauntlet was the evil sorcerer Mozenrath. Can Bannicula and the stop before it's to late Episode 36-The Phantom of The Howliday Inn: The gang saw a Hotel next door called The Howliday Inn. When they walk in it turns the place is haunted by a Phantom who wants them to stay forever. Can the gang escape this hotel of horrors. Episode 37-The Red Skeleton In The Closet: Episode 38-Professor Huh I Presume: When a stranger can to Orlock Apartment who ever he was this mysterious man he means business. It turns out this man was Professor Hun up to something. The gang must out why and fast. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3